Vendas
by Bady Parial
Summary: ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vio? Ese tipo de cosas son de las cuales te das cuenta en cuanto inician a ocurrir, pero, él jamás lo vio. ¿Acaso era él estúpido? Si, así es, era estúpido./ Soul descubre ciertas cosas de su ténico, cosas que ella no quería que él supiese...¿De qué se enteró?/ Espero les guste c: /One-shot/


_Vendas_

 _Capítulo Único_

 _By- Bady Parial_

 _Start!_

Suspiró por enésima vez en la tarde, es que, simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vio? Ese tipo de cosas son de las cuales te das cuenta en cuanto inician a ocurrir, pero, él jamás lo vio. ¿Acaso era él estúpido? Si, así es, era estúpido.

-¿Desde cuándo? –La rubia frente a él tenía el rostro de un tono rojo intenso, mientras desviaba la mirada de su arma quien la veía con sus ojos carmesí de una manera inexplicable, ella había sido ingenua ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerlo a esas horas de la tarde? Sabía que debió de haber esperado, esto nunca hubiese pasado.

-D..Desde que tengo memoria -Tartamudeó un poco, pero ¿esto no se estaba saliendo de control? ¿no era demasiado escandalo para solo _eso_? Su arma se restregó el rostro con sus manos, mientras tenía una mirada estupefacta.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos Maka-Chops me hubieses evitado? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hubieses facilitado la vida? Y no solo eso, ¡también te la hubieses facilitado a ti!

-Es…es que….. yo…..no podía, me daba (y me da) muchísima vergüenza –ella bajó la mirada haciendo que su flequillo evitara el contacto visual de Soul. Él dio un suspiro largo.

-Maka ¿Por qué cojones te avergonzarías de _eso_? No tienes una idea de… Arrrggh!

-¿No crees que… estás exagerando un poco? No es para tanto…

-Claro que si Albarn! Llevamos viviendo juntos por seis años, y me vengo a enterar de esto _ahora_. Podrías decirme al menos ¿Por qué lo haces?

Esto solo hizo que la técnico se sonrojara más, si es que eso era posible, lentamente se sentó en el sillon, al lado de su guadaña.

-Por qué…creo que son… un estorbo en combate, al menos para mí….. Porque, pues, soy técnico, y se me complicarían las cosas con _eso_ interfiriendo con mis movimientos –El arma simplemente hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Pero….. ¿Por qué siempre? En combate es una cosa, pero _usarlas_ todos los días ¿No te cansa?¿No te molesta? ¿No te estresa? –Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Suponía que sospecharían del cambio que habría en mi si solo _las usaba_ en combate.

Soul dejó ir otro suspiro al aire, cerrando los ojos recordando lo que había pasado horas atrás…

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _Maka se había metido en su cuarto en cuanto regresaron de jugar basketboll con los chicos tras haber acabado las clases del día de hoy, no tenían misiones por el momento, así que ¿Por qué no descansar un poco?_

 _Soul se acercó a la alacena en búsqueda de algo rápido de comer, no quería hacer la cena hoy, así que si tenía suerte, encontraría algunos envases de Sopa Maruchan* que juraría habían comprado hacía un par de días en el supermercado. Al no encontrarlas no le quedó de otra más que ir a preguntarle a su técnico donde las había guardado._

 _Se acercó con pesadez a su cuarto, y sin tocar abrió la puerta como era costumbre de él. A estas horas de la tarde su técnico no debería de estar haciendo nada "raro" que ameritase que él tocara la puerta._

 _Pero ohhh cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su técnico de espaldas a él, sin camiseta, desenrollando con delicadeza unas vendas de la parte superior de su pecho. Así es, vendas ¡¿Por qué cojones Maka-pechos-planos se estaba quitando unas vendas del pecho?! Y por si fuera poco, como si Maka no hubiese notado su repentina presencia en el cuarto, en cuanto terminó de quitarse las vendas se giró, permitiéndole al albino admirarla en todo su esplendor. Después de eso, él solo fue conciente de tres cosas._

 _Sintió un líquido caliente brotar de su nariz con una velocidad increíble al admirar las verdaderas curvas de su técnico._

 _Maka cubriéndose con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro le lanzaba el libro de "Historias de Death City" de fácil mil quinientas páginas, mientras le gritaba "Maldito depravado sexual"_

 _Todo se volvió completamente negro_

 _Al despertar estaba en el sillón de la sala, mientras Maka estaba vestida, frente a él._

 _Fin Flash Back_

* * *

-No le puedes decir esto a nadie, por favor –La técnico volvió a desviar la vista avergonzada.

-¿Ehh? No le diría a nadie como quiera, digo, no es como si pudiese ir por todas partes gritando "Hey, adivinen, mi técnico no es plana, simplemente se venda porque cree que los pechos son un estorbo"

-Suena mal si lo dices de esa forma, Soul –Lo reprendió ella, a fin de cuentas era de su cuerpo del cual se estaba hablando.

-Maka, es que, argggg, simplemente, no lo entiendo, tú….. tú me haz…. Argggggg, esto no es cool. –El albino se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras que un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de él.

-¿Qué yo, qué? Soul –Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-No puedo decírtelo, Maka –Ahora era él quien desviaba la vista.

-Oh, claro que puedes, el día de hoy haz descubierto mi más grande secreto, creo que es equitativo que me digas –Maka estaba enojada, el acababa de verla, desnuda ¿Y él no podía decirle de que rayos estaba hablando? Pamplinas.

La guadaña se paró de golpe, provocando que Maka se asustara un poco por el repentino movimiento, él se giró y la encaró con sus ojos carmesíes dirigidos a sus jade.

-¿Quieres que te diga? Pues bien, Te diré. –Él guardó silencio y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir el aire que tenía contenido, mientras ella esperaba impaciente por lo que sea que él le tuviese que decir.

-Te diré, que te amo con locura Maka Albarn, y que si esto me fastidia tanto, es porque, no ha habido día en el que no piense que te conozco a la perfección, que tú no me tienes ningún secreto, que te conozco al cien por ciento, y de repente me llega esto, haciéndome sentir, como si no te conociera, a pesar de que es algo pequeño y casi insignificante. Yo me sé el plano de tu cuerpo a la perfección en mi mente, o al menos creía saber, sé todas las maneras en las cuales se puede mover tu suéter por accidente, o inclusive tu falda, porque te conozco, o creía conocerte, no es una obsesión, simplemente que, pensaba que entre más te conociera, entre más supiese de ti, más ventaja tendría yo contra cualquier otro chico que se llegase a presentar, que si llegaba otro, podría atacarlo y hacer que se retractarse con tan simplemente decirle "Tú no la conoces como yo". Que el día en el cual, te lograse decir mis sentimientos, y suponiendo que me correspondieras, el día en el que te hiciera mía, simplemente pudiese ver lo que conocía, pudiese ver las cosas que en mi mente he visto miles de veces, y no es por querer sonar a un pervertido. Pero ahora, todo ha cambiado. Te sigo amando, eso es algo que dudo que algún día pueda cambiar, pero ahora…creo que simplemente necesito estar solo un rato… -Dio media vuelta ante los ojos abiertos de su compañera, e inició a dirigirse a su habitación.

Ella estaba absorta por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, sin embargo al ver que Soul estaba extremadamente cerca de su habitación, pegó un brinco y se dirigió a él lo más rápido que pudo, lo tomó de la muñeca, con un impulso de adrenalina y valentía, en cuanto él volteó a verla, ella se lanzó a sus labios mientras su otra mano se dirigía a la parte posterior del cuello del chico. Él, un poco absorto, tardó en corresponder el beso, pero en cuanto lo hizo, una de sus manos fue a parar a la cintura de su compañera, y la otra a su mejilla intentado profundizar el beso. Mordió ligeramente los labios de la chica, en una silenciosa petición que ella acepto abriendo ligeramente sus labios.

Podían estar así durante horas, pero sus cuerpos les demandaban el respirar, así que lentamente se separaron, y un pequeño hilito de babita quedó ahí como fiel evidencia de lo sucedido. La chica tenía los labios hinchados y de un tono cereza después del besuqueo, y llevándose una mano a su boca para tocar ligeramente sus labios, desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba de manera notable.

-Soul… Yo también te amo

Y él, sin pensárselo más tiempo, se lanzó contra los labios de su técnico de manera desesperada mientras la giraba haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra la pared y sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo el delicado y suave cuerpo de Maka.

-Creo que es hora de que re-memorice tu cuerpo Ma-ki-ta –Dijo contra sus labios, mientras ella soltaba ligeros suspiros.

Ese día no descansaron mucho, pero está claro que lo pasaron _bien._

* * *

Sopa Maruchan* Aquí en México es una marca de sopas rápidas que están en un botecito, y se hacen con agua caliente, y solo tardan 3 minutos, esas cosas son hermosas cuando tienes hambre y flojera :v x´DDD

Espero les haya gustado, honestamente, desde hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero me daba flojera, y el día de ayer la inspiración me dió un buen golpe, y dije, "¿por que no?"

Entre hoy y mañana subiré el cap.3 de "Do en Relevé" para los que sigan la historia ^-^

* * *

RECUERDA! Los reviews para los escritores significa mucho más que un simple comentario.

Es una demostración de aprecio a nuestro trabajo, que hacemos -obviamente- de manera gratuita para nuestros propios fines recreativos y para el entretenimiento de ustedes, que como nosotros -los escritores- son lectores.

Si aprecias lo que hacemos, ¿Por que no nos dejas un Review?

No solo a mi, sino a cualquier otra historia que sigas, o hayas leído.

Sin más

¿Review? c:


End file.
